I Never Said I was a Bad Guy
by AnnaAmeythist
Summary: Time has skipped and Miku is all grown up.
1. Chapter 1

"Lady Miku, you are our most skillful Akatsuki member and so I am placing you as the leader of this organization." I slowly stood and place the ring of Rei on my right thumb.  
"Thank you, Master. You will not regret this." I bowed to the former Akatsuki leader, then turned to leave. Outside the door, my dear friend Deidara was waiting.  
"Miku, congratulation. You deserve it," Deidara stated as I closed the door. I smiled crookedly and began to walk do to the dormitory.  
"How much longer till Itachi and Kisame return?" Deidara looked at the clock on the wall the back to me.  
"Probably in about an hour." I nodded as I plopped down onto the sofa. Deidara sat on the ground and stared at me then to my ring.  
Soon, Zetsu stumbled into the room. He walked up to Deidara and stood there staring at me.  
"Zetsu, I need you and Deidara to keep an eye on Orochimaru's hide out. I need to now how that place works inside and out. Do you two think you can do that?" They both nodded and began to leave. I walked down one of the many hallways to my room to get ready for a shower.  
"Well, I see that my girl is now my boss." I spun around to see Itachi leaning against the door frame, smirking. Quickly, I ran up to him and give him a hug.  
"I've missed you," I whisper into his chest. He gentle kissed the top of my head in reply. I backed away and returned back to my bed grabbing my cloak and clothes for underneath. Itachi fallowed me to the bathroom but I slammed the door in his face.  
"You're not taking a shower with me." I could hear Itachi laugh slightly, as I turned on the shower.  
I'm WAT?! (Me: yup you are stronger the Itachi)  
I ran my hair brush through my long white hair and walked out of my room.  
"Meeting!" One by one the Akatsuki members appeared in the dormitory. Itachi stood beside the couch as Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi sat.  
"I am sure you all are wondering where Zetsu and Deidara are. Well, I have already gave them their mission. Now, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi will stay here and guard the fortress while Itachi, Kisame, and I head towards Orochimaru's hide out." Everyone nodded as I smile at them.  
"Okay then those of you with me get ready to leave. Dismissed!" Itachi and Kisame began to walk towards their rooms'.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi, Kisame, and I were walking through the thick forest just before the boarder of Rice Field Country and the Wind Country.

"Grrrr, I hate being in a forest this thick. It makes me want to puke!" Itachi turned to stared at me and rolled his eyes.

"Miku you are over reacting," he stated as he continued to walk.

"To hell I ain't!" Kisame was awfully quiet so I slowed down and waited for his to catch up. As usual he was messing around with his sword. I looked down to my side and patted my sword. This sword means a lot to me. It's called the death sword for when it destroys its victim, I sucks up all of their blood. When it has enough blood it will allow the owner bring back some from the dead. Of course I have never really got enough blood to do that but I don't really know who I would bring back it they are all alive. At least, I think they are all alive still. I flung my Akatsuki cloak and hat back on as we exited the forest. We walked down the long deserted road until we were at, yet again, another forest.

"Grrrr, why doesn't anyone ever just cut down a few trees? That way we will all think it's just a big yard!" Itachi sighed and pulled me up next to him.

"Why are you always so troublesome?" I stared up into his dark eyes and smiled.

"Why do you have to be so aggressive to other people?" Surprised, he stopped walk. The sudden stop caused Kisame to almost knock Itachi on the ground.

"Watch it, you idiot! Or I will torture you!" Kisame backed up and ran to catch up with me.

"Ah, s-sorry I-Itachi!" Once at my side he looked over his shoulder at Itachi, who was slowly fallowing behind.

"Don't worry, Kisame, I won't let him hurt you. If I have to I'll kill him before he kill anyone in the Akatsuki or out." Kisame nodded and looked over his shoulder again. Itachi was behind Kisame with a kunai at his throat.

"Itachi, knock it off or you will let Orochimaru know we are here!" At that instant Itachi froze and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Miku. Forgive me." I continued to stare at him menacingly. I tried to calm down but my eyes continued to glow red. Kisame stared at me then Itachi. I shook my head rapidly then turned around.

"Let's keep going. Deidara and Zetsu are waiting." Itachi and Kisame nodded.

"Miku, we have found out as much as possible," Deidara stated as he bowed to me, along with Zetsu. I nodded and pulled Deidara into a hug.

"Thank you. Now, what do you know?" Zetsu pulled us over to a tree and merged all of us into it.

"Well, we found out the Orochimaru needs a container ever three years and right now has one but can not use him for one more year." I nodded and signaled him to continue.

"We have no clue who the container is but he has an assistant named Kabuto Yakushi. Now, for the building itself, there is only one surveillance camera. The camera is located at the entrance." I nodded and signaled to Zetsu to unmerge us from the tree.

"Well, then, I guess it's time for the surprise." I walked up to Deidara and handed him my cloak and ring.

"What about you head band? Won't he notice the leaf is crossed out?" I ran my fingers over the plat, but left it where it was.

"I'll take my chances." Deidara nodded and backed away from me.

"Okay, focus. Goat, pig, rabbit, snake, tiger, dog. Transformation jutsu!" I shook my head and opened my eyes. I reached for a kunai and cut my thumb. Everyone looked at me funny but didn't say anything. Quickly, I slide my thumb a crossed my stomach.

"Summoning jutsu! White wolf!" At that second a white wolf appeared in front of me. Okami and I turned and began to walk to the entrance.

"Don't mess this up, Miku!" I turned my head and gave them a thumbs up. I place my hands into my pocket and began to descend the stairs.

"Okami, I'm glad you can help me," I whispered to her.

"Well, you did let me halfway out, so it's the least I can do." I smiled crookedly and walked into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Light. I can see light in the distance. I stared down at Okami. She was staring down the hallway.

"Miku, I smell someone coming." I nodded in agreement. Okami and I continued to walk through the hallway.

"Who's there?" I stopped once the light hit me.

"I'm Yuya, and you?" the boy walked up to me holding a kunai in front of him.

"Kabuto." I walked closer, while Okami stayed behind me. Kabuto stared down at Okami then to me.

"This is Okami. She won't hurt you unless I command her to." He nodded and lowered his weapon.

"What are you doing here?" I stared at him evilly. He stared at me, signaling him to answer.

"I'm here to see Orochimaru and I won't take no for an answer." Okami growled sending chills down Kabuto spine. He nodded and began to walk down a hallway. A scent of blood began to make me feel sick. My eyes flickered from side to side, searching for where the scent was coming from. We entered a larger room, and in the center of it was a large chair. Seated in the chair was Orochimaru. There was someone next to him but I couldn't place where I saw him before.

"Orochimaru-sama, this boy here wanted to see you." Kabuto backed away as I stepped forward. Okami growled slightly.

"Hush, Okami." I bowed and wait for him to speak.

"Raise. What are you here for?" I rose slowly and began to speak.

"Orochimaru, I am here to request that I fight you." Orochimaru began to snicker under his breath but I could hear him.

"Well, first give me your name. I must know who is brave enough to fight me." I smile crookedly and stared up into his snake like eyes.

"My name is.. Yuya Uzumaki." At that instant the boy next to Orochimaru shot his eyes up at me. The boy walked down and stood in front of me. He looked me up and down.

"Orochimaru sensei. This here is no boy." I looked at him in shock. How did he know I was under a transformation jutsu? He swung his arm back and slapped me to the floor. I grunted as I place my hand on the mark he left. I looked down at my body and noticed my form was now of a girl.

"What is your true name, girl?" I stared up at the boy. I still couldn't place a name on him.

"My true name is Miku Uzumaki." The boy snarled at me. His eyes full of hate once I said my name.

"Orochimaru sensei, let me fight her." I stared at Orochimaru. He nodded and I had a bad feeling about this guy. I quickly stood and stared at Okami.

"Okami, run I'll catch up with you later." Okami stared at me with sincere eyes. She took off running. Kabuto tried to reach for her but I threw a needle at him. He stopped in his tracks.

"This is my fight not hers." The boy grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a different room to fight me.

"Ready yourself, Miku Uzumaki!" I stared over to the boy and stood in my stance. I placed my right hand on my sword. It began to glow a light blue. I started to notice the room was cold. I pulled out my sword and there was a blinding white light. When the light disappeared I was in a winter jacket, scarf, and metal plats around my wrists. My sword had grown five times the size it was.

"Let's go," I screamed as I charged towards him. He pulled out his sword. The swords collided, sending sparks around us.

"Why did you insist I fight you? I need to fight Orochimaru," I screamed while I pressed against the sword. I pushed away and back flipped three times.

"I need to show you who I am!" I stared at him confused. I slide my sword back into its sheath. He looked at me confused. I brought my hands up to my chest.

"Monkey, dragon, horse, roster, monkey. Elemental water deathly wave!" out of thin air, water gathered in front of me. It grew to the ceiling then began its move. Its came crashing down on top of the boy.

"Miku," was the last thing I hard before he was hit. Slowly, I walked to where he stood. The water evaporated, revealing a body laying still on the ground. Orochimaru walked in and stood in the doorway. I stared at the boys chest. He was still breath, but barley. My eyes began to glow red in the dimly lit room. He survived? But how? No one has ever survived that jutsu.

"Miku," someone whispered to me. I stared down at the boy angrily. I kneeled down next to him and grabbed his throat.

"What?" he opened his eyes slightly.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he whispered before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are stronger then Sasuke Uchiha?" I flickered my eyes back to Orochimaru.

"I'm not going to join you." I stood, leaving Sasuke there to rest. I ran over to Orochimaru and stood in front of him. He didn't move an inch. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. I placed my hands in the sign of the goat. I moved my face closer to his until our lips touched. Orochimaru place his hand on either side of my face as I place my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I waited a few moments, then released him. He smiled at me like he wants me but that changed once he felt a heart piercing pain.

"What did you do to me?" I smirked at him as Kabuto walked into the room. I place my hand in the sign of a goat and ran at him. Before he knew what happen, I was kissing him. He held on to me for support. I backed away to watch at Orochimaru shriveled up in pain.

"What did you do to us?" I stared at Orochimaru and knelt down next to him.

"My Identity in the bingo book Miku Uzumaki. It also says that I am the twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki. I have a eight tailed wolf within me and I am known for kissing my victims before they die." He stared up at me with shock written all over his face.

"That jutsu is a forbidden technique!" I smirked at his pathetic form.

"But that never stopped you from learning your forbidden jutsus." At that moment Kabuto fell on his face and stooped breathing.

"Kabuto! Curse you wench!" quickly I grabbed Orochimaru by his hair and spat in his face.

"And I'm proud. Since I am the new Akatsuki leader, I am very proud." With that said he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"Hmm, troublesome," I whispered as I walked back to Sasuke. I threw him onto my back and ran out of the building. At the entrance I placed an exploding tag on either sides of the door. I ran up the steps and to the Akatsuki group. Itachi stared at me then to Sasuke. I gently set Sasuke against the tree and walked up to Deidara.

"Here you go, Miku." I smiled to him as I took my cloak and ring.

"Thanks." I slipped on my cloak and ring then went back to Sasuke's side. Itachi was staring at me along with Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu. I brushed a strand of hair out of his face and stare at his angelic face.

"Sasuke." I lifted him up and carried him bridle style back to the Akatsuki fortress.

sasuke? i found him?

"Miku, why didn't you kill Sasuke?" I looked up at Itachi. He has been asking me the same question the whole time back.

"Because, I just couldn't." Itachi walked up to me and gave me a hug. Quickly, I pulled away and ran down to my room. I slammed my door and locked it before Itachi could get in.

"Miku, come out of there right now!" I slide down the door and placed my head on my knees.

"Come out now or I will come in!" he pounded on the door again.

"No! and if you come in I will kill you!" Itachi stopped pounding the door and walked away down the hallway.

"Miku?" I looked up to see Sasuke sitting up in bed.

"Sasuke?" jumping up, I ran to Sasuke and held on to him a while. He squeezed me close to his body and kissed my head.

"What did he do?" I breathed in Sasuke's scent before answering.

"He asked why I didn't kill you. I told him because I couldn't." I began to cry on his should making it become tear stained. As he rubbed my back, I began to think how much I really missed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I love you." He pulled me away and stared at me in confusion. Shyly, I stared into his midnight blue eyes.

"I love you, too." I smiled happily and pushed him back on the bed and kissed him. Shocked at first, he just laid there but then lays his arms around my back. I pulled away and smiled as an idea popped into my head.

"What are you thinking?" I stood, walked to my door, unlocked it and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I passed Deidara and Zetsu in the dormitory. They stared at me questionably.

"Itachi? May I come in?" There was no answer for a moment, but he then opened the door. I walked inside and waited as he closed the door. He stood there and stared at me.

"Itachi, I have something for you." I walked behind him and locked his door, then pushed him against a wall. He slide his hand onto my lower back as I wrapped mine around his neck. Carefully, I placed my hand sign the goat sign and pressed my lips to his. He turned around so my back was to the wall and held onto my hips.

"Goodbye, Itachi," I whispered into the kiss. He pulled away and became furious. He threw me into a corner of the room and tied my wrist together. I stared down at my wrist as he walked over to his closet grabbing the whip. Itachi swung it at me and it hit me a crossed the face leaving a large gash there. He hit me a few more times before he began to fall to the ground. I slowly stood, walking to the door. When I was half way there he grabbed my foot and pulled me to the ground. He twisted my foot till there was a loud snap.

"Ahhhh," I screamed out in agony. Quickly, I rolled out of his reach and crawled to the door. I flipped over and stood, putting the least amount of weight on my broken ankle. Itachi began to cough up blood, but was still trying to go after me. I unlocked the door and limped out as fast as possible. Deidara was walking down the hallway and saw me fall with Itachi walk slowly behind me.

"It's my only chance," I whispered to my self. I stopped moving and placemy hand in the sign of the tiger.

"Demon Release!" Itachi stopped at that moment as an eight tailed wolf appeared next to me.

"Thank you, Miku. I owe you my life." Okami snarled at Itachi as he became weaker by the second. The moment before Itachi died, Okami jumped at him and bit into his throat.

"I have fulfilled only two of my many dreams." Okami turned and walked back over to me. She lifted me onto her fur covered back and carried me to the couch. I cringed at Deidara pulled off my shoes and cloak. I heard a lot of running coming towards me as soon as Deidara went to the kitchen. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what will happen to me now that I'm going to leave the Akatsuki.

"Miku? What happen?" I opened my eyes to see Sasuke hovering over me, anger covering his face. Quickly, I turned my head so I was facinge the back of the couch. I may have fulfilled my dreams but I took Sasuke's away. How could I stare into his eye and tell him what I did.

"Here you go, Miku. It should stop the swelling until you um do you know what." I smiled at him as he set some ice on my broken ankle. Sasuke turn to Deidara. Deidara already knew what the question was, so he just pointed down the hallway Itachi's body was in. Sasuke slowly walked down the hallway. After a few minutes there was a loud bang

"Okami go see what happened." Okami stood up and ran after Sasuke. Deidara stayed by my side as he wrapped my ankle so I could at least walk around. I stood and limped down the hallway but in the other direction.

"Come in." I stepped in and bowed slightly. The former leader was sitting in his chairs as usual but I could tell he knew something was wrong.

"Sir, I would like to return your ring back to you and leave the Akatsuki. I truly love being here but I have to return with Sasuke." I limped closer to the former leader and handed him his ring. He slipped it on and took my cloak from me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lady Miku?" I turned and looked at the door then at the Akatsuki leader.

"Yes, I am sure. But I have one request. Deidara takes over Itachi's position." The Akatsuki leader nodded. I limped to the door and walked out and to my room. Beginning to pack, I couldn't help but smile at the fact Itachi and Orochimaru were gone. And to make it better Okami was free to do whatever she wants.

"There all done. Time to go say goodbye then." I swung the backpack on and left my old room.

Back in the dormitory, I screamed out a meeting and they one by one walked into the room where Sasuke and I were.

"Well, I'd like to say goodbye to everyone in the Akatsuki and let Deidara know that he has Itachi's old position." Deidara smiled widely while Sasuke stared at me confused. I walked up to Zetsu and handed him a green stone, then to Kisame with a blue stone, and Tobi a yellow one.

This stones are only meant for you the will make you jutsu's stronger the normal." I looked over at Deidara and handed him his new ring as I took his old one.

"Well I need to get going if I'm going to find Naruto in time. Let's go Sasuke." He looked up at me surprise but then happy as he stood and followed me out of the fortress.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto? Did you find him," one of the guards asked. Naruto pointed behind him as Sasuke, Sakura, Okami, and I came up behind him.

"I also found my sister, too!" The guards stared at him in shock. They opened the gate quickly. I bent over to Okami's ear.

"I'm going to give you some more energy. I want you to follow my directions." Okami nodded as I flowed some chakra into her.

"Okay, you may enter." Once that was said I pointed ahead of Okami.

"Run." Without hesitation, she bolted forward and left everyone behind.

"Left! Right! Left! Jump onto the roof!" I pointed to a roof and she obeyed. She ran and jumped onto the next roof. I pointed down and she nodded. A window was open and so she jumped in.

"What the heck?!" I looked up and saw a lady with blonde hair in the Hokages chair. I swung my leg over Okami and tried to stand but there was another snap from my ankle and I collapsed again. She ran at me and stared at me.

"Oh my God. What happened? Who are you?" I held my ankle and stared up at her.

"My name is Miku Uzumaki. You might know me because I have been in the bingo book for two years. I was a member of the Akatsuki but I returned with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I killed Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Itachi Uchiha. Before Itachi died he grabbed my foot and twisted it till it snapped." She stared at me in awe. At that moment Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked in.

"Lady Tsunade! Miku? How did you get here so fast?" I looked up at Okami and then down to my blistered hands from the chakra.

"We need to get her to the hospital. She's lost a lot of chakra and she could die." Naruto stared at Lady Tsunade then me.

"I'll carry her." Everyone's eyes shot to Sasuke as he walked forward to my form. Carefully, he slid his hands under my legs and back. Sasuke stared down at me, then up and lady Tsunade.

"Let's go." We followed the Hokage out of the building and down the busy street. People began to stop and stare as we all walked down the street.

"Sasuke?!" We continued to walk even when a blonde girl walked up to Sasuke and me. By time we were at the hospital, almost half of the ninjas in the village were following us.

"Who is she?" I turned my head to look behind Sasuke. There was a black haired girl with the blonde now.

"Ino, you idiot! Thats Miku," Sakura whispered to the girls. Ino? Then the girl next to her must be, Hinata? We walked into the hospital and continues down the hallway. Lady Tsunade, Sasuke, and I continued down the hall while the others were kept in the lobby.

"Okay, Sasuke, set her down." He gently laid me onto the bed. Lady Tsunade began to unwrap the clothe around my broken ankle to reveal the damage.

"My God. This is bad. The bone is completely broken in half." I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. Sasuke held my hand and stared down at me sadly.

"Is there any way to save her foot?" Sasuke stared intently at the woman. She shook her head.

"No, there isn't. If the eight-tailed wolf were still in her we could save it but we can't." my eyes widen in shock. If I knew this was going to happen I would have let Itachi kill me then live the rest of my life as a normal villager. Sasuke seemed to be upset at the reply.

"I'll return inside of her." All eyes darted to Okami. She stood in the doorway, hanging her head. She walk up to my side and hopped up on the bed.

"There is no way to place you back inside of her. Wait, she is supposed to be dead. When a person with a demon sealed inside has the demon removed they die." Okami nodded at the Hokage and began to speak again.

"That's true, but there is a sliver of my presence inside of her. That sliver will allow me to return inside of her." A glow erupted from my stomach at that moment. My body began to feel lighter than a feather. The bed below me no longer touched me in the blinding white light.

"Never forget me," whispered a voice as I returned to the bed. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can smell Naruto, Miku." I looked down at Okami and nodded. Ever since I released her my body has been turning back to normal. Except, my hair should turn to blonde, but it's turning black and my eyes won't turn blue, they are still red.

"Sasuke, when we find them I'm going to hide and you pretend you still work for Orochimaru. Got it?" He nodded and intertwined his fingers with mine. We are getting closer. Okami transformed larger the before and I hopped onto her back. She began to run with Sasuke behind us.

"Here!" I hopped off of Okami and place over a hundred exploding tags on the ground. I ran and hide behind a tree as the ground caved in.

"This way," someone screamed from within the giant hole. Sasuke began to walk forward but reached for his hand.

"Don't forget we are tricking them." He nodded and I kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke stood at the edge of the hole and stared down into it.

"Sakura, huh?" Sasuke sounded as though he was smirking as he said this.

"Sasuke-kun?" I could tell that was Sakura but her voice. All of a sudden the was a call of Sasuke's name.

"Naruto?" I stared at Sasuke and so far they didn't know I was there. I could tell my brother was there, too. He always considered Sasuke as his brother and friend.

"If so, then why.?" Sasuke held a strait face as he let Naruto continue.

"Why didn't you kill me then?! Isn't that your way of breaking bonds?!" Naruto was now screaming at Sasuke. This was the first time in so long I head his voice.

"It's not that I didn't cut those bonds. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain power by following his ways. I merely spared your life on a whim." Sasuke quickly jumped down from above them and disappeared. I ran to the edge of the of the hole and laid down to see what was going on now. He was next to Naruto with his left arm on Naruto's right shoulder. Sakura turned and stated, "How did he..?" Before she could finish Sasuke butted in and began to speak.

"Come to think of it, isn't you dream to become Hokage? If you have the time to chase after me, then you should be training. Isn't that right, Naruto?" Naruto just kept staring forward and didn't reply Sakura was frozen, not of fear but shock to see Sasuke again.

"Thats why this time at, my whim," Sasuke began to pull his sword out, "you'll lose your life." Sasuke continued to pull his sword out as Naruto just stood there, as if he was hypnotized.

"Can someone who can't even save one of his friends become Hokage? What do you think, Sasuke?" My eyes widen in surprise that he would give up this easily. Sasuke swung his sword around and began to slowly began it towards Naruto's back.

"Sasuke-kun!" I flickered my eyes to Sakura then back. I readied myself to jump on my feet and scream. Just before he was about to hit Naruto I shot up.

"Sasuke! Stop!" everyone's head turn to me and Okami. Sasuke had stopped and was beginning to place his sword away. Okami lowered her head and I sat on her back. She jumped forward and skidded to a stop once she was at the bottom. I stayed where I was and stared at my brother. He tried to move closer to me but Sasuke stood in front of him.

"Move!" Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke but he dodged it.

"Enough," I screamed. Sakura began to walk closer to me, staring at Okami the whole time. Sasuke back flipped over me and stood behind me. I swung my leg over Okami and tried to run to Naruto. Half to there I step on my broken ankle wrong making it snap again. I gritted my teeth and kept going. Naruto pulled me into a hug and swung me around in a circle.

"Miku, I thought you were dead!" I began to cry into Naruto's chest.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." He squeezed harder when he released me I tried to stand but I collapsed.

"Miku-chan!" I stared down at my ankle and cursed Itachi a thousand times over. Okami walked over and picked me up onto her back. Naruto backed away from Okami and towards Sakura.

"Don't worry, Naruto. This is Okami. She was the demon inside of me. I released her," I stated as I gritted my teeth harder.

"Naruto, we need to get her to Lady Tsunade." Naruto nodded and took off in front of us.


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright blue sky high above my head.

"Where. Am I?" Slowly, I sat up and put pressure on my ankle. No pain. I can't be dead? I slowly turned my head to the side and spotted Sasuke. His face was emotionless, just like he was when I first met him. He sat down next to me and placed his hands inside his sleeves. The sun made his hair shine a dark blue color.

"Sasuke. What happened? And where am I?" He pulled out his hands and rolled over on top of me, placing both hands on either side of my face.

"I wanted to tell you that I still love you and that, that never changed." I smiled and stared at him intently. He sighed before continuing.

"Okay. Okami is back inside of you. She sacrificed herself so you could continue to live like a ninja." I frowned and turned my gaze to the horizon.

"Oh, I see." A hand rested on the side of my face, wiping away the tear that fell. I slowly collapsed into Sasuke's chest. His comforting heart beat calmed me.

"Miku. I was wondering." His heart began to race. What could he be wondering?

"Yes?" He squeezed me harder then continued.

"Will you marry me, Miku Uzumaki?" A smile crept onto my face, while tears swelled up into my eyes.

"I will, Sasuke. I will."

Months passed with out delay. I returned to my old self happily. My hair turned back to its natural blonde. Sasuke and Naruto still fight every once and a while for old times sake. Sakura fell in love with a good friend of mine, and would you believe it, Taka! Sakura is also pregnant. Naruto felt sad over the news but in that same day Hinata got up the courage to tell my brother how she feels. Very brave of her.

Shikamaru caught up with Tamari and have a little visitor coming in a few months. The village hasn't changed much, all though I surely have. Lady Tsunade decided to step down as Hokage after a couple years and chose Naruto and, yours truly, to be the first twin Hokages. Naruto, of course, went with Iruka sensei to get some ramen to celebrate. I love my new job, but I let Naruto do the paper work every other week so we both get a chance to be out on the battle front.

The Akatsuki has been spotted doing good. No more stealing, killing, or trying to become more powerful. They have visited a couple of times and told us that if we need any help in a war they will be on our side. The villagers were happy to hear about that. Bara and Tora, well, they don't talk to each other anymore since my return. I found out that I'm pregnant! A baby girl and boy. Sasuke and I are to be wed in a few months, before the baby is born. The perfect names for them.


End file.
